Known hand-held, gas-burning devices include those that incorporate child-safety features to at least inhibit inadvertent ignition of the gas-burning device, for example, by a child. Known lighters include those having an upper cap, or cover, which can be “flipped” open to use the lighter, but does not automatically return to the non-use, closed position.